


if my heart was a house you'd be home

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I mean I guess that's what I've technically written here, Marriage Proposal, S-Support (Fire Emblem), but they work it out in the end, only the marriage proposal kind of goes sideways then loops back around, they're soft, what do you expect to happen when you ask the 'unmarriageable girl' to marry you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: No one wants the object of their affections to run screaming from them in horror, especially not after proposing marriage.





	if my heart was a house you'd be home

**Author's Note:**

> This just in: local crispy tender boy and cinnamon roll girl are in love.
> 
> Okay, but listen, Hubert/Bernadetta (hubernadetta?) just came out of nowhere and slammed a brick over my head??? I was NOT expecting to love this ship so much, and yet here we are... (and don't even get me STARTED on the Hubert/Bernadetta/Ferdinand ot3 or we'll be here all day).
> 
> Anyway, please join this ship with me... I need more content...
> 
> Title is from [If My Heart Was a House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfukjynBoyU) by Owl City.

No one wants the object of their affections to run screaming from them in horror, especially not after proposing marriage. It wasn’t even a proposal, really—it was a mere suggestion, the mention of a possibility. Not a proposal.

It might have turned into one, if Bernadetta had waited long enough for Hubert to go get a ring, but…

Ah, well, perhaps he should not have said anything at all. He had not used to entertain such thoughts, of marriage and… romance. His entire being was devoted to Edelgard, and once he had assumed that there was room in his heart for no other. He had always been prepared to marry should Edelgard demand it, should it aid her in some way, but… Now their war is over, Fódlan is united under the Empire, and true reform can begin. Edelgard has Byleth at her side to forge a bright path with her, hand-in-hand. And Hubert, ever in the shadows, finds himself dreaming for the first time of walking hand-in-hand with someone himself.

He takes the embroidered flower Bernadetta gave him during the war and turns it over in his hands. It was a meaningful gesture, her seeking him out and giving him this. He had genuinely tried not to scare her. He knew his presence was terrifying, of course. He had to become a terror in order to run off those who would threaten Edelgard. But he threatened only out of necessity. It did not bring him joy to frighten those who did not deserve it.

Bernadetta has been getting better, though. Perhaps it was only the war that forced her out of her room, but even so, she has yet to return to her reclusive ways in the aftermath. He fought with her on the battlefield so often that he knows, whatever she would likely say to the contrary, that she is incredibly courageous. And ever since she had given him his embroidery, she no longer fled from his presence. On the contrary, she would even seek him out. Funnily enough, her horticultural hobbies actually made _her_ seem frightening to others. Alas, not everyone could appreciate the charm of carnivorous plants. Hubert was always more than happy to encourage her, though.

The truth is, he is enamored with her. Those who do not know her may scoff at her skittishness or mock her dramatics, but to those who care to look, her hidden depths reveal a lovely person. So what if she is not made for the front lines? Neither is he. She would make a poor emperor, it is true, but he already has a leader. What he desires now is simply her company in the shadows… Forever.

That is the only reason he brought up marriage. He did not do it to intimidate her. He should have known better. Of course he must still frighten her. She can speak with him now because she is conquering her fears, but to live out their lives together? It must have sounded the equivalent of torture to her. He would take back his words, if he could. He does not like to think of them tormenting her.

“Hubert…”

Hubert raises his head as Edelgard enters his office. 

“Your Majesty.”

Edelgard is clearly unamused. He readies himself to perform whatever unsavory task she cannot openly do herself.

But she does not issue any orders. She merely looks around his office. Then, after a moment, she shakes her head.

“Are you aware that you have been working for three days straight?” she asks, fixing him with a stare.

“Quite aware,” he says, meeting her gaze. “I was further behind on paperwork than I had realized.”

“We both know that paperwork is infinite,” Edelgard says. “The more you complete, the more fills its place. But this is unusual for you. You haven’t even dropped by at teatime. Our stock of coffee beans is strangely full.”

“I do not recall being invited,” Hubert says. “Heh… Byleth used to stand around and nag me until I joined her. I assume my presence was not missed too much, seeing as she did not attempt to do so again. I somehow doubt that the two of you were terribly bored on your own.”

“That isn’t the point.” Edelgard sighs. “This is starting to seem like _avoidance,_ Hubert. And then I come in to find you brooding… Won’t you tell me what has happened?”

“I…” Hubert frowns. “I find it difficult to believe you don’t know. Did Bernadetta not explain?”

He does not want to relive his shame in front of Edelgard if he can help it.

“She won’t tell us the full story,” Edelgard says. “Even Byleth can’t get it out of her. She keeps insisting that she has insulted you so terribly that you will never stop hating her as long as you live.”

“Ah.” Pangs of sorrow rack Hubert’s chest. “That is untrue.”

There isn’t anything she could do that could make him hate her. It is his own actions he takes issue with. He does not regret the path he has followed or the person he has become because of it, but he cannot help but wonder… In some other world, could he have lived life without having to assume the image of a nightmare? 

“I assumed that was not the case,” Edelgard says. “But it leaves me wondering what the truth is. I know you well enough to see that you are upset. I wish you would trust me enough to tell me why.”

Hubert closes his eyes.

“It is nothing you should concern yourself with,” he says. “It does not relate to you or the Empire. It is a personal matter. It troubles me alone.”

“And yet, you are my friend,” Edelgard says. “Therefore I cannot allow you to face your personal troubles alone.”

Hubert chuckles quietly. He had told her once that she would never be alone so long as he was there. Naturally, she would return the sentiment.

“Very well,” he says. “I shall tell you the tale, but it is not particularly interesting.”

Edelgard waits for him to continue. Raising a hand to his face, he does.

“Lately, Bernadetta has been thinking of doing some travel,” he says, “and doing a sort of survey. Her illustrations are finely detailed and incredibly accurate, and her writing is of excellent quality as well. It would be quite a boon to the Empire if she were to document the extent of our territory, and I believe she truly desires to do so. However, she lamented to me that with her now taking up the position of Countess Varley, she feels she ought to stay home and manage her territory. Then, I…” He closes his eyes. “I merely suggested that, perhaps… if she and I were to wed… I could become Count Varley and do the job for her during her time away. Her response was to scream and flee my presence”

He waits, but Edelgard is silent. Eventually, he opens his eyes to observe her intense scrutiny. Even then, it is another moment before she speaks.

“I did not realize you were considering marriage,” she says, finally looking away. But her gaze only travels to the embroidered flower he had put back on. 

“It only recently came up,” he says. “The conversation took that turn, and well… Forgive me, but I assumed you would not disapprove.”

“Of course not…” Edelgard murmurs. 

“And it appears that we need not consider the possibilty any further,” Hubert continues. “I am sorry to have disturbed her. I will not ask again,”

“You won’t?” Edelgard frowns. “Hmm… You know, I _could_ order the two of you to marry, if—”

“No!” Hubert exclaims.

“No?” Edelgard echoes.

“Forgive me for speaking to you in this way, Your Majesty,” Hubert says. He knows she does not mind, yet he simply cannot stand to imagine her ever doubting his loyalty to her. “But if you intend to order her into an unwanted union, I cannot be a part of it. I do not wish to see her suffer in her own home and know that I am the cause.”

“I do not believe she would suffer,” Edelgard says. “But… I understand. Your feelings mean nothing unless she chooses you.”

“Indeed…” Hubert agrees. 

He knows she truly does understand. Her feelings for Byleth formed even before she became Emperor. In truth, he had believed, and she had suspected as well, that Byleth would ultimately side against them. But they were wrong, and she chose Edelgard’s path. Chose Edelgard.

His situation is rather different. It is not life and death. He and Bernadetta are not going to become enemies. He can survive rejection far more easily than many of the wounds he has actually suffered during the war. It is, frankly, inappropriate for him to be avoiding her.

“Where is she?” he asks. 

“In her room,” Edelgard says. “Are you going to visit her?”

“If she allows me to enter,” he says.

He ought to apologize to her. He does not want to frighten her again by approaching her, but… He cannot continue to work until he drowns in paper. Edelgard is taking time out of her day to confront him, which means it has already become too much of a problem.

“You are more likely to succeed than the rest of us,” Edelgard says, nodding. “It has been a long time since she has withdrawn like this. You do realize that it is your favor that has emboldened her.”

“I have simply given her room to move forward from the pain of her past,” Hubert says. “That is all I can do.”

“You minimize your contribution,” Edelgard says. “You are always there for her. That means more than you recognize. The path is easier to tread with company.”

Hubert nods. He believes his path would be better travelled with Bernadetta’s company. He wishes she would feel the same.

“I think it’s time you stepped out of the office,” Edelgard continues, collecting a stack of papers off his desk. “These papers alone will take me quite some time to get through. Please do not bring me more until after the weekend.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Hubert agrees.

“Very good,” Edelgard says, smiling faintly. “Byleth and I look forward to the day you decide to join us for tea again.”

Hubert’s own smile fades as she disappears down the hallway. He has no excuse to dawdle further. And yet, as he walks towards Bernadetta’s chambers, he cannot help but question himself. Would it not be better for him to wait for her to approach him, as usual? He would like to put this incident behind them, but… His own desires do not mean as much to him as hers.

Nevertheless, his feet take him to her door. It would be foolish to come out but not see his task through.

“Bernadetta?” he calls, knocking gently on her door.

He can hear her yelp through the door, but she does not answer him.

“Bernadetta, might I come in?” he calls again.

Bernadetta yelps again.

“Um, it’s kind of a mess in here, so I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she shouts. “You can yell at me from there, can’t you?”

Hubert sighs.

“I have no desire to yell at you,” he says. “Furthermore, I would prefer our conversation not become a public spectacle.”

“Ohhhh…” Bernadetta whines quietly. Hubert hears the lock click, and then her voice comes softly. “Come in, I guess… My time is up either way…”

“Bernadetta, I—” He pauses as he enters, taking in the sight of sewing supplies strewn across the room. Bernadetta sits on her bed, and next to her rests a doll bearing a striking resemblance to Byleth. “Did you make that?”

Bernadetta follows his gaze.

“Oh… Yeah…” she says sadly. “I thought I should make myself some new friends, for when you kick me out of the Empire. Unless… you execute me first! What I said was so horrible it’s probably punished by death, isn’t it! Ohhhh I’M SO SORRYYYY!”

“There’s no need for that,” Hubert says. “You did not offend me—”

“Oh, don’t lie to me, Hubert!” Bernadetta cries. “You haven’t just been avoiding me; you’ve been avoiding everyone! All because stupid, stupid Bernie can’t keep it together! I didn’t mean to insult you, because you’d be a great husband, and I know you didn’t even mean it, but it’s just… I haven’t thought about marriage in so long, and… Gah! My father was right! I’m useless! Unmarriageable! That’s all I’ll ever be!”

Hubert’s frown deepens the more she goes on. Her distress is palpable, and it sends his own heartbeat out of time. But one thing sticks out to him and makes his blood boil.

“Your father, the late Count Varley?” Hubert murmurs darkly. “Such a disgusting, vile man. Did he tell you you could not marry?”

“He wanted me to marry…” Bernadetta says. “But nobody wants a stupid girl who can’t be quiet or listen or do ANYTHING right! No matter how hard I try, I’ll never be the perfect noble wife!”

Hubert’s lips thin. He wishes he had paid the man a personal visit before his timely expiration. One patricide did not quell the urge, it seems.

“There is no place in this world,” he says, “for the ‘perfect noble’ anything, anymore. You need no longer listen to the echoes of a corrupt aristocracy.”

Bernadetta looks up at him, her eyes slightly watery.

“Nevertheless, I must apologize,” he continues. “I would not have spoken of such things had I known I would frighten you. And yet… I must ask you now, given what you have said… Do you truly believe that I did not mean every word I said to you?”

“H-Huh?” Bernadetta blinks. “You mean about…. Becoming Count Varley? I mean, why would you? You’re already Count Vestra, so why bother joining my house? What’s in it for you?”

“What is in it for _me?_" he asks, chuckling. She no longer flinches at the sound as she might have when they were both students at Garreg Mach. That alone has his heart clenching. “Allow me to explain.”

He removes the embroidered flower he so cherishes and places it in Bernadetta’s hands.

“Do you recall giving me this?” he asks.

“Yeah, of course,” Bernadetta says. “It was during the war… Oh, that’s why it’s a little simplistic. I couldn’t get better supplies since we were putting all our extra money towards battalions.”

Hubert cannot help but smile.

“And do you know why I wear it?” he asks.

“So I won’t be frightened of you,” Bernadetta says, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. “It really helps, you know. I haven’t been scared of you in a long time.”

“You haven’t?” Hubert feels his own face heat up, and he quickly clears his throat. “Regardless, I still would not stop wearing it. It may not match any of my clothing, but… I cannot part with this gift you have given me. It is a token of your affection. I keep it with me, always.”

“Are you saying…? Are you _really_ saying what I think you’re saying?” Bernadetta laughs. “This isn’t like you. Am I dreaming? I’m dreaming, aren’t I? Oh, haha, wake up now Bernie. If you keep dreaming like this, you’re going to be sad when you get up—”

“Bernadetta,” Hubert says, clasping her hand in his. “I am in love with you. And if there is ever a day when you feel ready to marry, I hope that you might choose me to be your husband.”

“Ohhhh HUBERT!”

Suddenly, she is wrapping her arms around him. The warmth of her embrace sets his heart ablaze.

“You’re so nice to me!” she wails into his chest. “And I don’t deserve it! Because I love you too, and I’m still always so mean to you…”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hubert says softly. “You are kind-hearted. Even the war has not stolen that from you.”

“Not as kind as you,” Bernadetta says, tilting her head up to stare, dewy-eyed, into his soul. “That’s why I say I’m mean. I’ve called you terrible things. I keep running away from you even though I know what you think it means. But the truth is, you’re just not a scary man. You look like you are, but you aren’t. You’re always helping other people. And for someone like you to marry someone like me… It doesn’t feel possible.”

“So, you see through the darkness that cloaks me,” Hubert says, chuckling. It is better that he be so cloaked, so that his enemies stay intimidated. But there is more to him than murder, and it truly makes him happy that Bernadetta can see it. “Is it so hard to believe that I can see past your surface, as well? You are more than a recluse, hiding away. You fought the world with the rest of us, and your efforts were no insignificant contribution. No mere recluse could accomplish what you have. And now, this plan of yours to travel the Empire…I believe it is the truest reflection of who you are. Know that I do intend to help you see it through.”

“If you _were_ my husband…” Bernadetta says slowly. “You’d always be there when I came home, right?”

“Of course,” Hubert says. “I will always eagerly await your return.”

“Then I think I’d really like to be your wife,” Bernadetta says. “I… I think I’m ready. No, I know I am. It took me so, so long to come out of my room. And without you, I think I might have gone right back in. But it can be so nice outside, when it’s safe. I know I’m safe when you’re around, so… Please, keep being with me.”

“No threat shall ever reach you,” Hubert says, bending down. “I swear it.”

He is the one to press his lips against hers, but she is the one to deepen the kiss. It brings Hubert greater happiness than he ever thought his life could allow him.


End file.
